Teacher Love!
by yauksiei
Summary: Rachel, or, Ms. Stein, a new teacher, captures Jaden's interest...and maybe his heart! Is Jaden Yuki falling in love with his teacher! RachelxJaden Teachershipping, JessexYoko Musicshipping, and MaixJim Australiashipping. AU and OOCness rated 4 mild lang


**I don't own GX. I do own Rachel, my OC, and this plot. **

**Couples: JadenxRachel Teachershipping, JessexYoko Musicshipping, MaixJim Australiashipping, and one-sided Fianceshipping with eventual AsukaxRyo.**

* * *

_She never wears her hair down._

Jaden realized this as Rachel Stein, or Ms. Stein, began her lecture on something that, as usual, Jaden wasn't listening to. It was a miracle he was even awake, let alone taking notice of the newest teacher, and Mr. Stein's daughter, Rachel. Jaden looked at her carefully ever since she first came in. She was beautiful, he thought, even though he was only 17 and she was what, 25? (A/N: Sure, Mr. Stein can be that old -_- just pretend) And Rachel didn't have her father's droning voice, no. Jaden actually _listened _to her voice. It was deep, but not too deep, so you could clearly tell it was a woman's voice. Sometimes it could be sharp, yet sometimes silky soft.

Jaden's friends looked at him in confusion. Jaden looked like he was _actually _listening! What the hell?! Was the world ending? Was the sky about to fall any second?

Needless to say, they were scared for not only their friend's well being, but also for the world's fate.

Anyway, back to Jaden's current thought. Yes, he can think -_-. He did notice that Rachel always wore her bright blonde locks up in a tight bun, not a strand out of place. Sure, it brought out her pretty brown eyes and fair skin, but Jaden couldn't help but wonder what she would look like with her hair down, and the long Obelisk coat off.

Jaden blushed and blinked repeatedly. He couldn't be thinking of his _teacher _like _that_, right?!

_Well, she _is _shorter than me by an inch or so…and the age difference is only…_ he did the math, _7 years difference. Hm, I did math? Is the world ending? _He looked around briefly. Nope, no explosions, no meteors, no Barbie or teletubbie in sight.

The brunette looked back at Rachel. His eyes wandered a bit south…

Teenage hormonal thoughts clouded Judai's thoughts. His eyes widened, a blushed covered his face, and he fell over with a cry of shock, "WAH!"

Everyone stared.

Then, a voice with a sound of high heels on the floor broke the silence.

"Jaden? What happened?"

Rachel bent over Jaden, confusion in her light brown eyes.

Jaden sat up, and lied, "Chocolate."

Everyone but Rachel rolled their eyes and turned back to their previous positions. Rachel was confused again, but decided to continue with her lecture, as Jaden had gotten back up.

LATER

The bell rang.

"Tomorrow we have a test!" Rachel called, earning many groans. Rachel giggled, "You still have to do it!"

Jaden had surprisingly listened after that, and had notes taken down. Jesse and Alexis stared wide eyed at him.

Suddenly, Jesse felt Jaden's head, and Alexis opened his mouth, as if checking for something.

Jaden blinked, "Uh…?" because his mouth was open, it sounded like, "Ah…?"

Jesse asked, "Jaden, are you sick? Depressed? Disturbed? Are you doing any drugs besides caffeine and pixie sticks?"

Jaden shook his head to all of them. Alexis and Jesse took their hands away, and Jaden stopped when Rachel called his name.

"Jaden, I would like to speak with you."

Jaden went back and Rachel looked up at him, as he _was _taller than her by an inch or so, as previously mentioned.

"Jaden, your test scores are declining," Rachel warned, "You need to get a tutor or some sort of help on tomorrow's test, or you will fail my class for this quarter."

Jaden gulped, and blurted, "Will you be my tutor?"

Rachel looked shocked, but smiled, "If you want. Meet me in my office today after school, alright?"

Jaden nodded, and Rachel dismissed him, going back into the classroom.

Jaden blushed madly and Jesse face palmed.

"No! You can't be!"

Alexis sighed and shook her head, "I think so, Jess."

"What?" Jaden looked at them.

"You're in love with Ms. Stein!" Jesse and Alexis answered in unison.

Jaden blushed heavier, "W-what?"

"Face it! You only take notes in _her _class!" Jesse started the list.

"I caught you looking at her rack today!" Alexis continued.

"You actually _pay attention_!" Jesse added.

"You're blushing at the sight of her!"

"You seem to take in every single detail of her appearance!"

"And, you--"

"OK! I GET IT!" Jaden finally stopped them. "Well, I guess we'll find out if I really _am _in love with her, because she's going to tutor me after school today!"

Jesse was about to comment, when a voice called,

"Jesse!"

Jesse turned, and smiled, "Hey Yoko!"

"If I'm in love with Ms. Stein, _you're _in love with Yoko," Jaden muttered in Jesse's ear, making Jesse gasp and blush heavily.

"J-Jaden! T-that is _not_--"

"IT IS SO TRUE!" Jaden coughed. "My throat is acting up! I better go and drink some water. By Jess, by Lex!" he ran off.

"Come on Jesse, we're gonna be late!" Yoko grabbed Jesse's wrist, and dragged him away.

Alexis sighed sadly, watching Jaden's retreating form. Though she was happy for Jaden, she couldn't help but feel jealous. She loved Jaden, which was unknown by everyone else. And part of her wished that Jaden returned her feelings, the other part still denying that the love she felt even existed. The blonde knew she couldn't have Jaden, but…somewhere in her mind, a thought crossed:

_Ms. Stein would never love Jaden. So he's stuck in an unrequited love…I should help get his feelings back on track…_

Alexis gulped as she felt that thought take over all others. She was really going to go through with this? She guessed so, for a plan was already coming to life in her brain. She was going to get Jaden, whatever it took…

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Review please and tell me if I should continue!**


End file.
